Sasami/Mihoshi joke fics
by Meachy
Summary: First off, take a really bad hentai statement, throw in Sasami and end up with something perfectly clean. Can it be done? Secondly, just what would Mihoshi be doing in your bedroom at 3 am? (No Hentai was harmed in the making of these two fics)


Okay, I'm running behind on my next chapter of "The Night," so I thought I'd clean my hard drive out some more and post a submittion I made to a spam challenge a few years ago. It revolves around taking a single (very) hentai sentence and writting something with it. Doesn't sound hard when you think about it, but in this case we were told to make the hentai statement unhentai. This is what I came up with in a mini anti-hentai Sasami spamfic. Also is another little joke fic about Mihoshi's (early) morning job. enjoy and C/C if you like.  
  
****And right below here you'll see the sentence that was given to us****.  
  
"After such an intense orgasm, she should have been panting heavily;  
  
however, she lay unnaturally still, the rise and fall of a chest filling  
  
with air curiously absent."  
  
****  
  
Sasami looked around confused by her current situation. She had  
  
asked Ryoko to do this for her, but now she thought that it was  
  
a bad idea. Even in her wildest dreams, she could have never thought  
  
that something like this would be happening.  
  
Normally either Aeka or Tenchi would be in Ryoko's place. Even  
  
Nobuyuki, Yosho, and Washu had done it at least once. Until now,  
  
the only other one that hadn't done it was Ryo-Ohki. And that would  
  
be due to obvious reason's. This was the first time she ever came  
  
to Ryoko for this. Whom at first didn't want to do it, but eventually felt that she could.  
  
Sasami collected her thoughts and worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"Ryoko...... I don't know how to put this. Are you sure this is  
  
a bedtime story you're reading me?"  
  
"Yeah. I looked everywhere for a storybook and I found this in  
  
Nobuyuki's room. It says "Playmate Bedtime Stories" on the cover  
  
so it must be a kid story book. And I think it might be Jurian,  
  
because the lady on the cover is wearing the same leather suit and  
  
whip that Aeka wears. Now be quiet. I'm about to get to the good part."  
  
"Okay... If you say Ryoko?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I told you I could do one with Sasami, that was not Hentai. Challenge met and beat.  
  
  
  
"Early Morning Mihoshi"  
  
  
  
Mihoshi places her coffee mug down on the table and begins to calm herself down to remember to just read what's on the telepromter. The camera man gives her the que and the count down begins. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
  
"Good Morning everyone, and welcome to the first installment of Early Morning Coffee with Mihoshi. I'm your host Mihoshi..."  
  
She paused for a second and began to think out loud. "They probably already knew that I'm Mihoshi. I am the first person to be on the show and I have coffee."  
  
Mihoshi smiled at the screen and then began to speak under her breath.  
  
"Who else would they show, at 3am in the morning during this crummy time slot and on this stupid network."  
  
The camera man began to wave frantically as she pointed to the telemonitor. Mihoshi looked at her and then to what she was pointing to.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll read what it says! =AHEM= Our first guest is a mad scientist that is planning to take over the universe some day."  
  
Washu walked up on the stage and plopped down in the chair.  
  
"What am I doing in here again, it's three in the morning."  
  
"You said you'd help me out with this show. I need this job or I'll have to go back to dancing on tables to pay off my student loan and apartment bills."  
  
Washu openned one of her eye's and sighed. "POUR ME SOME COFFEE." Mihoshi picked up her GP cube and began to figgit with it to get a cup of coffee to appear. She then began to read from the telepromter as she worked on it.  
  
"So Washu, tell me. How hard is it for a single mother with a child's body to take over the Universe in today's time?"  
  
Washu looked toward her and then her one eye fell back closed.  
  
"Yeah... yeah... It's really hard... NOW COFFEE ME!"  
  
Mihoshi began to bang the cube on the table, as she did an assortment of things fell down behind the two of them. Washu didn't pay any of the thing any attention as they did: first was a set of files, some computer diskettes and disks, a typewriter, a cabbits foot charm, then a one legged Ryo-Ohki, one of Ryoko's gems, a sample from Tenchi, and them a black hole popped up. Washu cracked open one of her eyes as he asked if there was some coffee yet. When she fully opened her eye she saw Mihoshi and everything in the room being sucked toward a blacked hole abyss. She quickly grabbed a hold of her chair and began to scream out,  
  
"WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO DOING THIS!?"  
  
Mihoshi pulled herself down from the air and caught her cube as it was begining to pass by her. As she did a cup of coffee appeared in front of her. However, it quickly got sucked toward the black hole. Washu let go of her chair and stretched after the cup.  
  
"THAT'S MINE DANGGIT!"  
  
Both the madd scientist and her cup of joe were sucked into the hole.  
  
"Washu!!! I could've got another one for you! Oh well. I think it's time for a commerical, so stay tuned and we'll be right back. 


End file.
